lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1693
Report #1693 Skillset: Dreamweaving Skill: Tower Org: Glomdoring Status: Completed Jun 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Dreamtower is an extremely potent room hinder effect that covers multiple rooms. The movement delay aspect is fine in most cases, but also fires on elevation changes. This is particularly problematic in the cases where a druidry meld is present with treelife active or a tracker has laid pits. In the first case climbing down out of the trees goes from an annoyance to some of the best crowd control in the game, and in the latter pits net hinder is almost doubled. This is too much impact from a single passive effect and there is no compelling reason that I can invision for why this functionality is necessary. 8 R: 6 Solution #1: Change it so dreamtower will no longer slow movement changes between elevations of any kind. 7 R: 1 Solution #2: Halve the impact dreamtower has on movement between elevations of any kind. R: 0 Solution #3: Preferably in addition to either solutions 1 or 2, also make dreamtowers show up in the room they were manifested in, so people can make more informed decisions about positioning and such. As per comments, making dreamtower only influence the room they were summoned in and/or giving them a duration after which they fade may also be avenues worth pursuing. Player Comments: ---on 6/6 @ 03:07 writes: I agree that the interaction with pits sounds undesirable. I'm less certain about the blanket removal in solution 1 though. I think a druid choosing to make their meld more annoying vs. taking runes and being annoying in a different way is not necessarily a choice that should be removed. Do you happen to have logs/numbers for how much dreamtower hinders? I'm leaning toward solution 2 and 3 but it'd be helpful to know what amount half is. ---on 6/6 @ 18:52 writes: I also feel that Dreamtower should only affect the room it is summoned in, not adjacent rooms. ---on 6/6 @ 21:11 writes: It's a bit of a dirty solution, but I'd rather see climb up/climb rocks exclusively bypass dreamtower. Druids haven't gotten much love lately. I'd rather not take tower/treelife away from them as well. ---on 6/7 @ 03:56 writes: 1 and 3 for sure. More might be needed as well but being able to kether it when report 1627 is completed will help. ---on 6/9 @ 16:20 writes: I agree druidry has taken a few major hits (and I think addressing that is on a few other people's todo list too), but I feel that patching that with this will only constrain our options down the road. I'd personally rather nip this in the bud early before it becomes one of those mechanics we have to balance druids around (hi sap) and by extent constrain the directions we can reasonably take druids in. ---on 6/9 @ 18:26 writes: Echoing Shedrin. Solution 1 and 3. Report 1627 will address this problem already. Keep protection up long enough to kether/violet it down. Would like to see tower affect room only as Danquik mentioned, however. ---on 6/11 @ 22:59 writes: I don't think the kether report will do anything. You would have to physically be in the room that is the source of the dreamtower, which is usually the fortress so the chances of that happening are quite minimal. As for this report, I agree that sols 1 and 3 are necessary. I would further propose that dreamtowers dissipate after a duration. Maybe one minute or so. ---on 6/12 @ 19:11 writes: One and three are good choices to me. ---on 6/12 @ 20:00 writes: Echoing previous commenters, 1 & 3, I wouldn't mind a dissipation either. ---on 6/12 @ 23:59 writes: Also, can we change the line to something that specifies it's Tower, not Gravity? ---on 6/13 @ 01:47 writes: So Danquik and I did some testing and it looks like the delay is 2s, meaning that sol. 2's halving means making the delay 1s from 2s which sounds fine to me. We also found that climb rocks was not impacted, nor was flight or burrow. Reviewing this additional data I think I can be a bit more firm and say that solution 1 should be rejected. Annoying people is the primary thing that druids have going for them right now. If anything, I think the argument could be made for the inverse: perhaps flying, burrowing, diving etc should all be treated the same. In short I do not support solution 1 although I do support removing the regular climb up from pits as an effected elevation even though climb rocks already serves to bypass this. ---on 6/13 @ 02:12 writes: As per testing with Wobou, I am fine with dropping the delay on climb up/down in trees to 1 second. I don't think pits needs to be changed as the option to 'climb rocks' is there. I do think burrow, rooftops should be affected. I still maintain that it should only affect the single room it is cast in. ---on 6/13 @ 12:52 writes: Updated solution 3 based on the alternative ideas in the comments ---on 6/13 @ 23:56 finalises ---on 6/14 @ 03:03 writes: One little note any change that effects dreamtower should also effect the shrine power of gravity. I'd assume it would effect both but just wanted to be clear. ---on 6/14 @ 23:36 writes: I don't think that necessarily follows. Though they do the same thing, they're applied in different ways and have different contexts, such as Gravity only being relevant in org territories. I don't particularly like Gravity, but it should probably be considered on its own. ---on 6/18 @ 07:40 writes: Perhaps just change Dreamtower to only work in the dreamrealm.